Need You Now
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: She was drunk, hurting, and vulnerable. The whole scene felt all too familiar to him. -Puckleberry


**AN: Welcome to my first ever Glee story. I've internally battled with deciding between Puckleberry, Finchel, or Evanberry. (Is that what Sam and Rachel would be called?) I've decided to make this one about Puckleberry. It's my first time, and I'm not really used to the characters yet, so be nice, please!

* * *

**

After they all took the pledge to stay sober until nationals, no one expected Rachel of all people to be the one to fall off the waggon. Puck never expected to nearly run her over, either.

He'd been driving down main street, heading home after a kick-ass party a friend of his threw. Noah was proud to say he hadn't had a drop of liquor, even if his friends had accused him of being a pansy for it. He _knew _everyone in Glee club assumed he would be the first to give in to the temptation of the alcoholic beverages, and he was dying to prove them all wrong.

Swerving around the corner, he was forced to slam on his breaks when a girl suddenly stepped onto the crosswalk when the brightly lit sign posted close by, clearly told everyone who saw it not to walk.

Pounding his fist into the horn, the girl jumped a foot in the air and looked in Puck's direction in surprise, as if she hadn't even noticed the car's arrival. Rolling down the window in one swift movement, he stuck his head out the window in irritation. "Yo! Get out of the fucking street!" It was then, when he got a good look at the girl, illuminated by the full moon and the headlights of his car, that he recognized the familiar shoulder length brown hair and clothing that was better suited for a grandmother than teenage girl.

"Holy hell..." He gaped, looked behind him to see the street deserted for the time being, and hopped out of his car. Not bothering to turn the ignition off, or even shut his door as he exited, he swooped down into the middle of the road, where she stood.

"Oh. Hi, Noah," The infamous Rachel Berry gave him a lopsided smile, before a giggle rose up and escaped her lips. "What are you doing out here so late?" Her speeched was rather slurred, but he understood enough to get that she was completely plastered. Still, the way she called him Noah, deep and throaty, lit a small tingle inside him.

"What the hell are you doing, Berry?" He snapped, dragging her by the arm to the safety of the sidewalk, before glaring at her half-heartedly. "You're wasted."

He kept a good grip on her arm as she teetered from her left foot to her right. "Did you know... Cheerleaders throw _awesome _parties?"

Puck sighed. He reach into his jacket pocket for his cell, and scrolled through his list of contacts.

"I'm calling Mr. Schue."

"No!" Rachel exclaimed, frantically reaching for his phone in a blind panic.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" He barked, holding the phone out of her reach until she dropped her arms to her side in defeat.

"I don't want them to know... I don't want him to know..." Rachel whimpered.

Puck checked his surroundings for signs of people, but the streets seemed empty at the late time of night. "Mr. Schue isn't gonna judge you. Believe me, I've done a lot of stupid stuff, he hasn't-"

"I don't mean him!" She shouted, staring up at him with shimmering eyes. "Finn... I don't want him to know I gave in." She whispered, and Puck ground his teeth together in frustration. What was up with all the girls revolving around Finn like some sort of magnet? So what if he was quarterback?

"Who _cares_ what he thinks?" He finally spat bitterly. They had been best friends, sure, but Puck was tired of all the girls falling at his feet. Not falling like they did for Noah himself, but really wanting to be with him; like he was all that mattered.

Rachel hung her head solemnly. "I do."

"Forget it. Fine, I won't call, but could you at least tell me where your car is parked?"

Rachel bit her full, lower lip for a second, before shrugging her shoulders. Puck checked the time on his phone, then heaved another sigh, before towing the girl towards his own beat up vehicle. "Come on."

"I was perfectly fine walking home." Rachel argued, but he ignored her, and all but pushed her into the passenger seat. He then stomped over to his own side where the door had been left ajar.

"This is kidnapping." She continued as he put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. "I'll scream." She was having more mood swings then Quinn did while she was pregnant. Switching from happy drunk, to weepy drunk, and now to angry. There was only one more category left, -he didn't really count the stripper part, as Rachel didn't have a stripper-bone in her body- and he hoped he could get her home before she reached that stage.

Her threats fell upon deaf ears, as all he did was reach for the dial on the radio, and turn up the volume. Nickelback's _'If Today Was Your Last Day' _boomed through the speakers, leaving no room for talking.

Puck remembered the way to her house well, having drove there many times for their usual make-out sessions, before. Things were different now, though. She had been caught, like Quinn, in Finn's pathetic, insecure, nice guy trap. He had let Quinn slip through his fingers; did he really want the same to happen to Rachel? It's not like he wanted to be with her again, no, she still occasionally made him feel like he wanted to light himself on fire, but she was cool enough. He sorta liked being with her; they had something indescribable.

He glanced over at her, watching as she stared blankly out the window, expression void of all emotion. It wasn't until they pulled into her driveway that she snapped out of it. Sensing that the car ride was over, that she would be leaving, her lips parted and everything poured out like an open floodgate.

"Am I really that undateable, Noah?" She breathed out as he turned the key and the car rumbled before becoming quiet. "Why does Finn want Quinn? I mean, I know their names rhyme and that sounds kind of cute, but-"

He laughed in disbelief. "God, what is it with you girls? Why is Finn the center of your life? Rachel, you've dated Jesse St Asshole, me; what makes you think you're undateable just because Finn isn't with you?"

With a heart wrenching sob, Rachel Berry lunged herself into his arms, blubbering unintelligibly, tears leaving stains on his favourite shirt.

Puck swallowed roughly, and put a hand on the brunette's back, rubbing slowly, up and down in a rhythmic motion. She had finally come full circle; the needy girl drunk.

"I don't think you're undateable at all." He whispered, holding her tighter against him and continued to console her.

"I don't believe you," She sobbed, hands bunching up into fists on his chest. "Everyone hates me! Finn was all I had left!"

She was drunk, hurting, and vulnerable. The whole scene felt all too familiar to him.

Yet completely different.

He wasn't in love with this girl; he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. She was just someone who was crying out for help, and love. He genuinely knew what that felt like, to feel worthless and unwanted by the one you desired most of all.

Grabbing her chin, he hoisted her upwards and smashed his lips against hers, feverish and rough. She stopped for a second, before jumping in with just as much enthusiasm. His actions caught up with him as he began reaching for the hem of her shirt. Life was repeating it's self. This certain fling wouldn't end in an unwanted pregnancy, but the girl would still lose something precious to her, that she wouldn't get back.

He couldn't do that to another girl so carelessly.

Noah Puckerman leaned back, letting her catch her breath, as she wiggled up into sitting position and smiled in awe. "I've forgotten how good of a kisser you were."

He smirked. "I've had lots of practice." Maybe he wasn't in love with Rachel, but their was an undeniable spark there. A spark could grow into a fire, if tended right.

The two sat in comfortable silence; Puck, wiping the lip gloss off his lips, and Rachel examining the vaguely star-shaped hickey on her neck that made her smile a little more. Finally, he found his voice again. "I didn't find you to be the partying type, Rach. Besides that bash you threw at your place. Which doesn't really count."

"Brittany let the directions slip... I thought I might meet someone there." She admitted sheepishly, looking down at her hands, eyes still glistening a little with tears.

Puck reached forward and took one of her hands. "Look, let's face it. You're gonna wake up tomorrow with one killer hangover, and you might not even remember this. If you _do _you're gonna seriously regret making out with me again."

Rachel shook her head. "You were good to me, Noah... You still are. I _need _you."

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her, tasting the alcohol still on her lips. "I'll be here." However, he wasn't entirely sure if _she_ would. Still, if she wanted to accept him, he would go to her. He would tend to the ember they had; help her out of Finn's pitfall.

"So what are we gonna tell the Glee club?"

"Puckleberry lives." Rachel replied, with another small grin.

"And," Puck's smirk widened, ten-fold. "Finn can go fuck himself."


End file.
